Echeveria
Echeveria is on the tall side for her age, and considered quite skinny. Most of her bones are visible, jutting out from her sides in a manner that makes her look permanently diseased. The fact that she doesn't often bother to keep herself clean doesn't help this, either - usually her scales are rather unkempt, covered in a faint layer of dust that make them look dull at first glance and lack their normal sheen. Oddly enough, Echeveria's mainscales are a shade of washed-out greenish white, a sort of cross between light sage and mint; each one is edged with a slightly darker shade of the aforementioned greenish white. Her underscales are, at first glance, white, but if one happened to take a closer look, they would see the faint tinge of pale green running through it. Dull dark green scales cover the top of her spine and plate the edges of her limbs. Echeveria's ridge, though, is where it really starts getting weird: the top part is excessively wavy, rising and falling like the waves of the ocean, and a shade of pale pink the color of a newly blossomed rose. Her horns are a slightly darker color than her ridge, although they still fall within the same color spectrum. A gradient of white to light pink to normal pink colors her wing membranes, starting nearest to her shoulder and ending at her wingtips. Her eyes are onyx black, the only part of her appearance that catch the light. ---- The first thing you'd notice about Echeveria is her snark. She possesses a dry, unusually morbid sense of humor, never shying away from things like death or torture. Whenever situations get awkward or tense, expect Echeveria to break the silence with a well-timed joke, although it would be anything but light. Besides her tendency to do this, though, she's usually quite serious about things, and won't tolerate other dragons messing around when they're supposed to be paying attention. Echeveria won't give up on anything she's started, being extremely persistent and hard-working, to the point where she'll neglect her personal health to finish a goal she's set for herself. This ties in with the fact that she's incredibly stubborn; even if she knows she's wrong, she will literally never back down when it comes to arguments. If someone tells her to do something she dislikes, expect her to scoff and walk away, but if they present it in the form of a challenge, she'll do it just to prove them wrong, even when it comes to pointless things. She holds very strong opinions about things and is often known to announce them to the world if anyone even so much brings up the topic. Despite this, though, she sees the world in a million shades of gray: nothing completely good, nor evil, but everyone falling somewhere in the middle. The SandWing holds her dignity above all else and usually refuses to get help, even if she's struggling; often she even lies to herself, saying that she's just fine on her own. In addition, almost everything piques her interest, and if anything ever catches her eye or makes her want to know more, she'll go to great lengths to get more information on it. Echeveria dislikes talking about herself and will usually turn the conversation away from her own issues; it's not an act of selflessness: she doesn't have secrets, per se, but there are things she'd rather not share. ---- Echeveria hatched into a relatively poor family with four dragonets, so they were always frantically scrounging for money. Her father worked as a janitor in the neighborhood school and her mother was unemployed-- aside from the fact that she occasionally stole food or money. Nothing too big, just enough to keep them going. She grew up quite normally, unaware of her family's uneasy financial state. Then, out of the blue, her father died; killed by a disease that took his eyes first, then his limbs, and then his soul. Echeveria had never been particularly close to her father, but the family all felt the loss deeply. Their income took a dive, and slowly but surely, their family slid below the poverty line. The mother took to stealing more valuable objects and a larger quantity of them, encouraging her children to do the same. This way, they managed to keep the family of six afloat, but only barely. As soon as she became old enough to fend for herself, she began dwelling in more criminalized occupations. A mere pickpocket, she started out as, but once she realized that she would need a more supportive job, she took up a job as a full-time theif. Nobody caught her, and nobody knew her as anyone aside from the dragon who'd stolen hundreds, maybe thousands of dollars worth of items off of other dragon's properties. Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Life-Could-Be-Beautiful)